Enkeli
by Kamik
Summary: Melko lyhyt Rozen Maiden -songfic Evanescencen Hello-kappaleesta. Kertoo yhdestä Suigintoun ja Megun yhteisestä päivästä, kuvaten pääasiassa Suigintoun ajatuksia.


_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

Tammikuun ensimmäinen päivä valkeni kirkkaana, mutta kylmänä. Ulos uskaltautuivat vapaaehtoisesti vain lapset, jotka temmelsivät ja juoksivat kilpaa lumisten puiden joukossa. Välillä jonkun tupsupäiseen pipoon lennähti lunta, joka sai aikaan jälleen uuden lumisodan.

Lasten katseiden ulottumattomissa, suuren rakennuksen katolla oli Suigintou. Hän katseli lasten leikkejä mitäänsanomaton ilme kasvoillaan. Välillä niiden naamio kuitenkin särkyi ja hänen huulilleen kohosi pienoinen hymy. Vaikka hän antoikin itsestään hyvin tunteettoman ja ilkeän kuvan muille, sisimmässään hän oli vain nukke, joka kaipasi rakkautta.

Pakottaen tunteettomuuden naamion takaisin kasvoilleen, hän astui katon reunan yli ja leijaili alaspäin – kohti ikkunalautaa, jolla hän oli viettänyt lukemattomia tunteja jutellen hyvän ystävänsä kanssa. Muille Suigintou ei olisi sitä koskaan myöntänyt, mutta hän tiesi Megusta tulleen hänen paras ja ainoa ystävänsä niiden kuukausien aikana, jotka he olivat tunteneet. Shinkun apu ja tuki Suigintoun elämän alkuvaiheessa ei tuntunut miltään verrattuna tämän kuolemanvakavasti sairaan tytön rakkauteen.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

Laskeutuessaan kevyesti Megun ikkunalaudalle sängyssä makaava tyttö ei liikahtanutkaan. Hän näytti niin heiväröiseltä peittoihin kääriytyneenä ja useiden letkujen peittämänä, että Suigintoun oli pakko kääntää katseensa pois. Tytöllä oli jäljellä enää vain kuukausia, korkeintaan vuosi, ennen kuin kuolema saapuisi noutamaan uhrinsa. Megun kuolema satuttaisi Suigintouta enemmän kuin mikään muu siihen asti.

"Oi, Suigintou!" hiljainen ääni sai siivekkään nuken huokaisemaan helpotuksesta; ainakin Megu oli elossa vielä. "Tervetuloa kotiin."

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Suigintou kääntyi ympäri kohdatakseen Megun tummanruskeiden silmien onnellisen katseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan käsittänyt, miten tyttö saattoi olla onnellinen, vaikka kuolema häämötti nurkan takana. Hän oli monesti kysynyt sitä Megulta, mutta tämä vastasi aina, että olisi onnellisempi kuolleena – saadessaan elää Suigintoun kanssa aamusta iltaan, päivästä toiseen.

"Et saisi pitää ikkunaa auki", Suigintou sanoi. "Sairastut vielä."

"Tule sitten sisään. En halua, että joudut olemaan yksin ulkona pakkasessa."

Megun kehotuksen johdosta Suigintou lopulta lennähti sisälle huoneeseen, tuoden mukanaan hieman ikkunalaudalle satanutta lunta. Se suli nopeasti lämpimällä lattialla jättäen jälkeensä vesilammikoita.

"Lumi on kaunista", Megu huokaisi. "En vain ole päässyt ihastelemaan sitä läheltä moneen vuoteen."

Suigintou ei vastannut. Hän oli katselevinaan ulos, mutta hypisteli käsissään pientä sormusta, jota koristi ruusu. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut riittävästi rohkeutta antaa sitä Megulle, vaikka tyttö oli monta kertaa ilmaissut haluavansa sormuksen. Suigintou ei vain voinut kuvitella käyttävänsä Megun muutenkin vähäisiä voimia omiin tarkoituksiinsa. Ei edes silloin, vaikka se tarkoittaisi Alice-pelistä vetäytymistä.

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Olet hiljainen", Megu huomautti, vaikka se ei suoranaisesti ihmetyttänyt häntä; Suigintou ei ollut koskaan ollut kovinkaan seurallinen, saati puhelias.

Suigintoun vastaus hukkui ovelta kuuluvaan koputukseen. "Megu? Oletko jo ylhäällä?" Tämä vastasi myöntävästi, joten ovi avautui. Huoneeseen tullessaan hoitaja silmäili ensin suljettua ikkunaa, sitten lattialla ja sängyllä lojuvia tummia höyheniä, ikkunan alla olevia vesilammikoita ja lopulta uudelleen suljettua ikkunaa.

"En ymmärrä, mistä näitä höyheniä oikein tulee. Ethän vain pidä ikkunaa avoinna öisin Megu?"

"En tietenkään pidä!" Megu vannoi. Sängyn alla lymyilevä Suigintou joutui pidättelemään hymyä, sillä hän tiesi liiankin hyvin, että Megun ikkuna oli ollut avoinna viime yönä. Aivan kuin sitä edellisenäkin.

Tottuneesti hoitaja kävi hakemassa siivousvälineet ja lakaisi Suigintoun siivistä pudonneet höyhenet pois. Ennen lähtöään hän kyseli vielä Megun vointia, mutta kun tämä vastasi kaiken olevan hyvin hoitaja lähti.

"He eivät koskaan viivy luonani kovinkaan pitkään", tyttö totesi alakuloisena, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastui. "Mutta eihän sillä ole väliä, koska sinä olet aina luonani Suigintou!"

"Minä olen aina luonasi", teki Suigintoun mieli luvata, mutta koska tiesi sen olevan valhetta, hän tyytyi olemaan hiljaa. Hän viipyisi Megun luona niin pitkään, kun kohtalo sallisi. Kun Megun olisi aika kuolla tai Suigintoun luovuttava Rosa Mysticastaan, heidän tiensä eroaisivat.

Megun käsi kosketti hellästi Suigintoun olkapäätä. "Enkeli…" Megu kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. "Ethän sinä jätä minua?"

Tytön viaton kysymys sai Suigintoun hämilleen. Hän oli käyttäytynyt melko välinpitämättömästi tyttöä kohtaan, mutta ei mielestään ollut koskaan sanonut Megulle lähtevänsä. Siitä huolimatta, kohdatessaan tytön kyyneleillä verhottujen silmien katseen, hän ei osannut sanoa mitään.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_


End file.
